


i am the mess you chose

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Still mad?”</p><p>	“He took me out.”</p><p>	“It happens, Bum. It's the show. You're not always going to be the king. Sometimes you gotta swallow something bitter and move on.”</p><p>Title taken from Everything Changes by Staind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am the mess you chose

“Still mad?”

“He took me out.”

“It happens, Bum. It's the show. You're not always going to be the king. Sometimes you gotta swallow something bitter and move on. Oh wait, you're the Division Champs. There is no something bitter.”

Madison is pacing Chris's hotel room like a caged animal. Chris isn't old but he's old enough to be able to be amused by how hot headed the kid is and his ability to stay seething mad over the smallest things. Taken out or not, Madison is hot shit. In the long run, what happened tonight, as far as his being removed from the game, is nothing. So Chris sits back, he watches and he waits and occasionally asks Madison if he's still mad, always meeting the glare with a pleasantly amused smile.

Eventually though, just like he always does, Madison deflates and the anger visibly leaves his body, the tight lines of his face smoothing out and his jaw unclenching as he realizes he's being an idiot and hey, he's a champion, he should be happy. When Chris holds out a hand, palm up, he takes it with an expression that says he's doing Chris a huge favor. He allows Chris to pull him onto the bed and he sprawls out, staring at the ceiling. His shoulder is against Chris's hip and he doesn't object when Chris starts playing with his hair. That's progress. They've been dating for over a year. Up until six or seven months ago, other than making out, Madison wasn't big on any sort of physical affection. Chris knows it's the guy thing. He also knows that he doesn't care and that he'll get Madison to the cuddling stage eventually.

Chris's planned first offseason trip is to North Carolina. He bets he'll clinch the cuddling on the second or third day.

“Say it.”

“You're not my catcher anymore, you can't tell me what to do.”

“Say it.”

“Fine. If it wasn't that, it'd be something else. If it wasn't me, it'd be someone else. I'm not special, baseball fucks everyone equally. Don't bitch about the bad when there's a something fantastic.”

Madison is scowling a little but it mostly looks like an attempt to hide the smile threatening to overtake his face. Chris slides down the bed until they're shoulder to shoulder, shifting onto his side. He tangles one leg between Madison's, slides an arm around his waist and pulls him close before pressing their lips together. Madison's tongue flicks across his lips, coaxing his mouth open while one large hand tangles into Chris's hair. It goes from lazy making out to Madison pushing Chris onto his back in a heartbeat.

That's a _thing_ with Madison. For all his touch and go behavior, all his difficulties first with accepting the fact that he was a little gay period and then the fact that he was more than a little gay for a teammate, he doesn't try to avoid knowing who he's with. He always has to be able to see Chris during sex, has to be able to see his face and kiss him until both of them are gasping for breath. He always has to be the one to clean them up, to run his hands over both their bodies with a look of concentration on his face, like he's reminding himself that it really just happened and he really has Chris.

Their version of afterglow cuddling is laying on their sides facing each other, Madison with a blush staining his cheeks that's kind of fucking ridiculous considering the fact that he's just fucked Chris until he came screaming. He's waiting though, waiting for Chris to make the move that he can't make. Chris moves forward, kissing him and wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Madison poses his token complaint, mutters something about giving in to Chris too much before settling down and falling asleep. In his sleep, he's an inherent cuddler, gravitating towards Chris and winding around his body, face tucked into Chris's chest.

In the morning, he'll wake up and smack Chris's shoulder and grumble about Chris being a cuddleslut and he'll want celebration sex all over again.


End file.
